Behind The Plastic Heart
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING


**I**_f your wondering why ive dissapeared with my updates then heres the reason! :) i hope you like this one though, its been racking in my head for awhile just begging to be written! excuse the little errors :P i cant believe i even found the time to write this! buuuuuuut you guys probably skip this authors note in the begining anyways so i'll just move along ;P_

_Disclaimer: Been a while since ive done this. O.O Well Naruto doesnt belong to me. (atleast not in this world...shh) so no i don't own any of the characters :P. Idea and clothes are definetly mine though! Drew 'em myself :D If you want check out my deviantart since that is were im uploading the pics. I'll add them later on when i get the chance :) Cookies to you!_

_P.s. My deviantart name is my penname here :) oh and my drawing is half ass so of course im not the best :P but deal with me here X3_

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Dedicated to **_Strawberries and Cream-Chan_**, Whos always cheery, no matter in what situation.**

* * *

"-Your a transfer student from sound and if anyone were to out find out your personals, your mission will be held abruptly. Understand?" the woman's stern voice echoed through out the dark room, the only light shown was from a fireplace that lit dimly. The woman watched the girl in front of her who was only around the age of sixteen. The girl grinned at the woman as she rocked back and forth on the balls and toes of her feet. Happiness etched on her face.

"Now speak to me Haruno Sakura!"

The girl giggled.

"Hai!"

**Behind The Plastic Heart**

**By**

_xSushiixCooki3zx_

A muffled scream bounced off the walls of the room. The only light evident was the sunsets orange hue that crept in the cracks of the closed blinds. The holder of the screams pushed and pulled against the figure who held him, he could feel is insides tighten as oxygen escaped his system. He knew he was going to die. The man looked up terrifyingly at his murderer. Her pink hair mixed with orange of the sun, a goddess look for such an evil little girl. The pinkette smiled at him as she held his mouth tighter with her cloth as she stroke the side of his face softly, almost lovingly though her eyes shone tauntingly with menace.

"Ne, ne Kei-Sensei... why are your stuggling so much?" she asked innocently as he in return struggled more. It was to no avail, she had him in her iron grip. Her lips formed a frown as tears started to brim in the corner of her eyes.

"Your mean, Kei-Sensei!...killing young girls for money... that hurts my feelings..." she shook her head as she reached in the back of her pocket. She pulled out the object she was looking for, a knife. Its sharp edge glimmiered in the suns last rays of the day. The way she twirled the knife in her hand like a pencil sent shivers up the man's spine. The girl ignored him as she licked the side of the knife, slowly.

"Sakura-Chan will now send you to the pits of hell Kei-Sensei, please burn for all eternity." The man shook more as he tried once more to get out of her grasp. He felt the cold blade gently graze his back and then with no haste it pierced into him, with one more push the whole knife entered him fully through his heart. The blade becomeing visible through his chest. His blood spurted out of his body as the girl behind him let her grin turn into a lipped-smile. His stuggle stopped and he fell limply into the girl who caught with ease. His eyes still opened wide with shock. With his dead form in her arms she began to drag the body into a nearby locker in the room. She successfully stuffed the body into it and set the lock.

With one last glance at her work she took the red locket hanging around her neck open. She grabbed the content inside and quickly swallowed it. With a silent gulp she made her way out of the classroom, admiring how the orange hue had died at the precise momment her victim did.

* * *

"Kei-sensei is so mean...assigning us a project so early in the morning!" The girl complained as she flipped her perfect, plantinum blonde hair behind her shoulder. The girl next to her shook her head, making the two brown buns ontop of her head follow.

"Ino stop complaining and help me with these chairs..." She started to pick off the chairs that were neatly placed in piles back into its origanal place. Ino let out a brief huff as she crossed her arms over her chest over-dramatically.

"But still! its worse that we got picked to help!" Tenten rolled her eyes. It was Ino's fault in the first place they got stuck doing the duty. Figuring Tenten ignored her Ino stomped her way to the lockers, dialing in the password into the lock as she mummbled curses about teachers. As the lock gave a satisfying click Ino pried open the locker to reach for the broom inside, but before she could grab the broom inside a heavy form collapsed on her. She let out a scream.

"AHHH!"

* * *

"They said it was all corpsey and it was oozing with slime and- teme? Sasuke-teme! your not even paying attention!" the said boy looked up from his desk to glance at his loud mouth friend.

"Hm?" the boy fumed.

"TEME YOU JERK YOU-"

"Uzumaki-San, would you like to be sent to the principals office, _again?" _Naruto quickly sat down, smiling sheeplishly at the angered teacher as he muttered a sorry. The teacher turned back to the board as students around them snickered or tried to surpass a laugh. Naruto stuck his tongue at the teacher's back before he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Anways! its so creepy they say the Kei-Teme's _GHOST_ hangs around in that classroom." The thought sent noticeable shivers up Naruto's spine and the boy next to him rolled his onyx eyes in return.

It has been three days since the death of Kei-Sensei. Sasuke himself honestly could care less if that girl-eating bastard died. He never really liked him anways, always screaming at the male students and shamelessly flirting with the female part as he was twice their age. The weird thing was some of the girls he had taken a liking towards had ended up missing and it brought Sasuke to believe there was much more to Kei-Sensei's story. The classroom where he use to teach was now currently prohibited and not to be of any use until further notice.

The proven fact that Sarutobi (the founder name of the school who died over thirty years ago) was the most dangerous schools to be in because of many personals gone missing, stolen or even died was not helping th situation either.

Sasuke glanced at the girl two rows right of him. Her aqua eyes were dazed and unseen, also holding heavy bags uner them, her long, blond hair that was always kempt perfect was now dishevvled and dulled, her lips were cracked and dry and her thoughts were probably hay-wire. She looked as if she had worked full time with no breaks and no sleep.

But how did his body get in the locker? of course it didn't magically walk right in there and rot by itself, so the question was, _who_ did the murder? _Who_ was the murderer? Names ran through Sasuke's head but before he could get very far his thoughts were interuppted by his best friend loud voice draining in his ears,

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Earth to emo kid...hello..." Sasuke gave a quick glare to his besti friend as he trie dto regain his thoughts, but luck was not with him today as the bell rang through the classroom and the sound of scraping chairs filled the room.

"Ready and..."

"Thank you for today!"

* * *

_The wind blew her pink locks, almost as if the sky had wanted to take her hair. The suns shone on her face as it played with the light in her eyes, a seranade. A greedy seranade. The paper in her hands shook violently, protesting at the wind. On its face in bold lettering;_

_Kei Nakatori...Dead_

The door creaked open in protest. The sound of rust scraping against cement made the girl turn her attention as a head topped with blue hair popped out.

"Haruno Sakura-San?" a slight stutter in her voice dispearsed into the wild wind of the day. The pinkette grinned in return as she jumped off her previous position.

"Are you ready for your day at Sarutobi Konoahgakure High?" both blue and pink hairs mixed into a light flutter.

"Hai" the shy girl let a soft smile grace her lips as she opened the door fully as she let out a gesturing hand inside the door.

"Then welcome, we're all waiting for you..." the girl smiled in return as she took her first step inside, letting the air con take place of the wind in her hair.

"Im sure, Hinata-Chan."

* * *

**Quick Pic! Hand at your throat what will you do? oxygen running low and you feel your insides numb. Your last words? scream your killer's name.**

* * *

Whispers were passed around as the two girls made their way swiftly through the mummering crowd. Most of those whispers were mostly directed towards a pink haired girl who was not walking, but _skipping._

"Wow Hina-Chan this place is pretty impressive!" she commented as the girl beside her fummbled with her fingers. She glanced at the skipping girl with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Well...Sakura-San, wouldn't it be better to take the tour without having to...run?" Sakura glanced back with a confusing look on her face.

"Running? who says were running?" She added a hop to her skip. Hinata sighed as she tried to keep up with the girl ahead of her.

"But Sakura-San, running- ano..._skipping_ away from someone could count as running away..." the blue haired girl fumbled with her words, it did no use as the pinkette kept her fast pace ahead.

"Haha this is fun! we should do this more often Hina-Chan!" Hinatas eyes widened.

"But Sakura-San! you didn't have to take his _wig_!" Sakura grinned triumphantly as she waved a brown wig around like a banner. Her moves didn't make the speeding bald man behind them any happier as he continued to chase after the two, pushing random students along the way.

"Waah Sakura-San give it back!" Hinata's quick walk became into a run, so fast that it looked like her legs had turned into a spiral. Sakura laughed more, her skipping became faster, but still being in the same pace as the frantic girl.

"Ya-hoo!"

"Give me my wig!" the furious man was catching up fast, his cheeks red with exhaustion from being oblivious to exercise in an attempt to catch the pinkette he tried to grab her sleeve but to only fail and catch the air. Sakura frowned at his poor attempt and plopped the brown wig onto her her pink head. She then turned around to face him and pressed her hands to her cheeks attempting to squish them together making her cheeks puffy.

"Bleh! look i'm you baldy! Bleh, Bleh!" she impersonated the angry teacher whos cheeks became a darker shade of red from embarrassment. In the heap of annoying the upset teacher Sakura had totally blanked out to where she was going.

"Sakura-San watch out!" Sakura immediately jumped to a stop, her boots skidding the tile floor. Satisfied at her ninja-like skills she was surprised when something giant had grabbed her head and push her forward..

"Gotcha! My wig!"

...

"Waah!"

* * *

"They say that his ghost lifts girls skirts up!" A surprise punch landing on the blonde's head stopped his continous ranting as glares from his friends around him were given. Naruto had non-stopped talked about the dead teacher, if anything had happened around in Sarutobi Naruto was the first one to know about it. He was like a contagious, ramen loving germ that spreaded everywhere...

"Naruto don't make up excuses for stuff _you_ did!" a blush shyly crept on the blonde boy's cheeks. He sheeplishly chuckled as he rubbed the giant lump forming on his head.

"Yeah well..." Naruto dragged on before he stopped half way in his walk. The others soon following suit to see what made their loud-mouth friend shut up instantly.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, his fist thumping unhumanly red from the the blondes hard head.

"Ne ne, is that Hinata-Chan? Hinata-Chan!" He called out. "Whos that with her?" they spotted something-hopping?- next to the (running) blue headed girl.

"Shes heading this way." Gaara stated in mono-tone, chewing on his banana as he watched Naruto flail his arms around frantically in an attempt to gain the girl's attention.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto called again, but the girl never stopped as the person beside her sped up with her. Gaara drop the banana peel letovers to the floor and soon got lectured by an annoyed cloud watcher.

"Oi! someones going to slip on that!"

"Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Cha-...n..." surprisingly the scene looked more like a stampede running toawrds them than two people running. It was almost scary and most of the people in the hallway had already found cover from the two. Naruto flailed his arms around more and instead of hoping to get attention he signaled to stop before they ran over him. His actions were to no avail and they were only merely 20 feet of sucessfully killing the ramen lover. Hinata screamed-

"Sakura-San Watch out!" the person who had already whizzed past Hianta and was heading straight for Naruto had abrutly stopped to a hault and stopped about only mere inches before him. Naruto who was still frozen as a blonde statue glanced over the person in front him who was grinning widely. Noticeing the short brown locks he guessed it was a boy, though his big, light green eyes almost made him think otherwise.

He let out a needed sigh. Its a good thing that the random-running person stopped in time or else they would of-

"Gotcha'! My wig!" a sudden chubby, bald man came into vision as he grabbed the random boy's head triumphantly. But as the sudden man took a step closer to the brown haired boy the man suddenly tipped over abrutly pushing the boy towards Naruto who instinctivly caught the surprised brunette with ease.

"Woah!"

Leg to leg, check. Arm pressed to arm, check. Surprised looks, check. Lips?

Exactly on eachother.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared closely to the familiar light green ones he just met. He would hear all the surprising sounds of the students' around them as neither made a move to pull away. A dark blush crept to Naruto's face as the soft lips against his pulled into a smile and pry his own lips open to evade his shocked mouth. The boy's tounge flicked inside tauntingly to play with Naruto's tounge who almost shyly met his before the boy pulled away against the red blonde.

The flushed Kyuubi boy gazed embarrassingly at the boy he just smacked lips with-no, FRENCHED with! and it was pretty hot...again, aith a guy! Noticeing how the brunette had no shock whatsoever adorn his face, but a happy grin as he licked his lips and winked at Naruto who blushed more profusely. With that the boy then grabbed the shocked Hinata and hauled her down the hallway leaving the group of students bewildered and shocked. Some even adorning their own blush. 'Yaoi?'

"..."

"Aa, I told you someone would slip on that!"

"Gomen ne."

* * *

"Haha Wasn't that fun?" the girl chirped swinging her legs happily while sitting on the table she and her best friend were currently sitting on. Hinata sitting on the table chair, who was still red from exhaustion and breathing deeply sighed.

"Sakura-San-"

"Chan!"

"You know Shisou will not be happy about this..." a tint of worry carried from her **(1)**stuttering voice.

"Hmm...about the wig?-" that layed innocently in her lap.

"Not only that! but what your doing! you know how big this is Sakura..." to show her seriousness no suffix was needed.

"Your playing around, and doing things your way- you know Shisou knows about Nakatori? you went overboard and-" Sakura interrupted her rambling.

"It was by coincidence, I was giving myself a tour and then...he showed up..."

"Some students from my class found his body. You know that you can't be sloppy!"

Silence be fell the two. The wind picking up making the trees leaves around them stutter as it played with their hair and fanned Hinata's hot cheeks. Sakura's locket idily played with the wind as she reached over to tuck a stray strand of blue hair behind Hinata's ear. She tugged a small smile towards the peal-eyed girl.

"Hmm... I miss your old outgoing personality..." she mindlessly mumbled to herself before jumping off the stone table and stretch out the knots in her back. She halfway turned to glance at the now shy girl.

"I know how important this is, but do you?" Hinata turned to stare straight at playful green orbs.

"I've killed one of the threats on my list, Hina-Chan, but you still have yet to kill your own cousin." She shook her head disappointingly.

"_Shisou will not be happy about this_" She repeated.

And the wind again played into a greedy serande with her hair.

**_x.X.I've wounded so many, but not as much than I have to myself.X.x_**

**_-Unknown_**

_Sneak Peek into Chapter two:_

_"I'm going to confess to that brown haired guy!"_

_"I love Hinata-Chan!"_

_"Gaara stop eating Bananas!"_

_"Hello Temari-Chan, I believe your time is up."_

_Sasuke pinned her wrists to his chest, his glare growing ten folds as she flashed him a grin. "Just who are you?" the girl underneath made no attempt to move. She only smiled at him, she wasn't a chess piece to his game. He was hers. _

_"My, my, have you fallen for me ?" He smirked down at her as he nimbly played with a pink strand of hair and kissed it._

_"Maybe."_

* * *

**T**_here you have it :) the first chapter! A sudden death of a teacher? a random kiss that Naruto thinks is a BOY? Hinata having to kill her own cousin? what links could Sakura and Hinata have? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! :D stay tuned!_

_If your also wondering_

_"Wow Sushii your a weirdo!" then yeah, i wanted a story thats like no other, have you ever though as out Sakura being a bi-polar murderer? and without crack this story would just be bleh to me :P I mean come on! Gaara plus Banana peel equals HILARIOUS! _

_If your confused or have any questions i'll be happy to reply (As long as its not spoilers to the story)_

_P.S. No stealy please :( Ive worked non stop and had to go through countless writers block! XP_

**(1) **You may notice that when Hianta talks she talks "Like this" not "L-Like th-this." For this theres only a tint of stutter in her voice. But not to big that i need to change her whole form of speech.

_Cookies to you! :)_

_P.s. Haha its 2 In the morning and im brownie crazy! XD _


End file.
